Sailor Moon vs. Godzilla
by Mike6
Summary: A cute parody that takes place after Queen Beryl is finally defeated and sent back to the Negaverse.


SAILOR MOON vs. GODZILLA  
  
An Anime parody by Mike O'Brien.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: This story takes place after Serena finally defeats Queen Beryl and sends Beryl back to the Negaverse.  
  
  
  
Serena knew that once again her failing school grades would get her into trouble (again!). Her mother seen the report card full of F's and her mother threw a fit (again!).  
  
"JUDAS PRIEST!! SERENA!!!"  
  
Serena knew that once again she would get into trouble,but this time,Serena would really get it. She would have wished that Queen Beryl would have killed her when Serena's angry mother told her, "That is it! You are going to military school!!"  
  
The anime airhead blonde wept as she said, "WAH!! I don't want to go to military school!"  
  
Meanwhile,inside the underground cavern home of the evil fairy Belvera,Bervera and her dragon Galgaru,looked at the floating crystal ball and the image of the evil Queen of the Negaverse,Queen Beryl,who spoke to the evil black clothed fairy and her cyborg dragon.  
  
"I want Sailor Moon dead. I have ten million in gold well hidden on Earth. It's yours Belvera if you can kill Serena. After you kill Sailor Moon,I'll tell you where the gold loot treasure is at."  
  
Belvera was smiling as she told Queen Beryl, "I have Godzilla working for me now. If Godzilla can't kill Sailor Moon,then no one can."  
  
"And Belvera,I want proof of Serena's death,got it."  
  
Serena,now wearing a olive drab JSDF Army clothes,army boots and a green army ballcap,her long blonde hair crewcut,wept as she peeled two tons of patatoes for the JSDF Junior Army Academy's dinner.  
  
And to make things worst for the sorry blonde airhead cadet,her drill sergeant,Sereant Tonya Hayado,a big bad heavily muscled amazon with a mouth that would make a trucker blush ( sorry,got to edit out all bad words )  
  
was always on poor Serena's case.  
  
"Hurry up Cadet Serena! Get these (BLEEP)ing spuds peeled or you'll be scrubbing all the Army tanks with a (BLEEP)ing toothbrush!!"  
  
Poor Serena wept as her new life as a JSDF Junior Army cadet was a living hell. "WAH! I don't want to be in the Army!"  
  
Belvera,riding on her dragon Galgaru,went looking for Serena at her old public school. Serena's old classmates,who were glad that the silly dumb airhead blonde was gone,gladly told Belvera where Serena could be found.  
  
Belvera laughed as she left the school. "Godzilla shall march to the Junior Army Cadet School. He's trash the place and get Serena. Ha ha ha!"  
  
A few hours later,Godzilla,obeying orders from Belvera,went on a rampage,tearing through Tokyo (again!) and marching to the JSDF Junior Army School. His mission,kill Sailor Moon!  
  
General Aso stood before hundreds of young teenage Junior Army cadets.  
  
"Cadets,I need two volunteers to go out and kill Godzilla."  
  
Serena was booted by Sereant Tonya forward up the line. Then Sereant Tonya saluted and said as Serena wept like a wimp, "Sir! I and Cadet Serena shall go out and destroy Godzilla!"  
  
The silly chickenseed blonde airhead wept, "WAH! I don't want to go out there. WAH! I don't want to die!"  
  
General Aso looked at the dumb blonde cadet with embarrassed disbelief.  
  
"Hell's bells. It's so fricking hard to find good help these days."  
  
As Godzilla was tearing through the streets of Tokyo,Sergeant Tonya and Cadet Serena,both carrying anti-tank bazookas,chased after the giant nuclear powered dinosaur from hell.  
  
"WAH! I don't like lugging a bazooka around and chasing after Godzilla."  
  
"Oh,for (BLEEP)ing pete's sake,act like you got a (BLEEP)ing pair Cadet Serena!"  
  
Sergeant Tonya stopped,aimed her bazooka and fired. The armor piercing round hit the back of Godzilla's head and had no effect,but it did attract the big monster lizard's attention.  
  
As Serena stood,shaking in her army boots,Sereant Tonya looked at the scared witless airhead and shouted to Serena, "Well,shoot that (BLEEP)er!"  
  
Serena fired,and missed. The armor piercing round went through a skyscrapper window and blew the Tokyo Stock Exchange to pieces.  
  
Poor Serena got a earful from Sergeant Tonya. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?!! Serena,you should be the poster child for code reds!! (BLEEP)!!"  
  
"WAH! I don't want another code red. I'm still sore from the last one."  
  
Then Luna appears. The magical cat looks at Godzilla marching towards Serena and Sergeant Tonya,then looks to Serena.  
  
"Use your Sailor Moon powers Serena."  
  
"Oh yeah! Like duh,I'm such a dumb blonde."  
  
Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and rushes forward to do battle against Godzilla.  
  
As Sergeant Tonya groans outloud with embarrassment at the total silliness of Sailor Moon,Luna says to Toyna, "If I really had it my way,I'd rather work for Lum."  
  
Sailor Moon launches a stunning Moonbeam attack,but the silly girlie power is no match against a very bad muther dinosaur.  
  
Sailor Moon is hit by Godzilla's nuclear fire blast (since this is a anime toon tale,Sailor Moon gets singed.) Sailor Moon is burned to black,her singed hair and body is smoking.  
  
"WAH! I hate living in Japan. WAH! I wish I was Canadian instead. WAH!"  
  
Luna groans with embarrassment. "I wish I was Lynn Minmei's cat instead of this dippy dumb blonde's."  
  
Tonya rushes to attack Godzilla,firing her bazooka and ready to die for Japan.  
  
"BANZAI!!"  
  
Meanwhile,hovering above Godzilla's head,Belvera and Galgaru watch as Sailor Moon crys like a chickenseed anime airhead and the gung ho amazon army sergeant,trying in vain to kill Godzilla.  
  
"Ha ha ha! This is going more better than I expected. Godzilla! KILL SAILOR MOON!!"  
  
Sailor Moon knew she was going to die. Godzilla was about to step on the silly anime airhead,when a very powerful sexy blueish blonde babe,wearing a sexy black one piece powersuit and blue tinted clear face helmet,held up the very heavy foot of Godzilla,saving Serena's life.  
  
"Hi,I'm B-ko. If I save your life Serena,I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at B-ko,shocked by what B-ko said.  
  
"But I'm not that kind of girl. I can't be your girlfriend."  
  
"Very well then. I'll go home and you can deal with Godzilla yourself."  
  
"Oh alright. Please save us from Godzilla."  
  
"You got it Serena."  
  
As Serena ran like a scared little anime girlie,B-ko launched a number of devastating assaults against Godzilla. But not even a bad butch like B-ko and Sergeant Tonya could defeat the powerful invincible Godzilla.  
  
Tonya shouted out to B-ko, "That (BLEEP)er must be controlled by someone. But who and from where?"  
  
B-ko saw Belvera and Galgaru,hovering over Godzilla's head. B-ko soared up high,flying fast like a bat out of hell,and caught the evil little fairy and her cyborg dragon.  
  
"Hey! B-ko,I thought you were a bad girl." Belvera said as B-ko got a hold of her and Galgaru.  
  
"I am a bad girl,but I want Serena for myself. So stop the attack Belvera,or I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Alright! So those rumors about you are true,huh B-ko."  
  
"So? Rosie O'Donnell came out of the closet,so who cares if I'm"  
  
"Uh B-ko,this is a family magazine here. I'll call off Godzilla."  
  
Belvera calls Godzilla off,sending the nuclear powered dinosaur back to the sea.  
  
As Belvera and Galgaru headed home,Belvera dreaded having to explain this to Queen Beryl.  
  
Belvera and Galgaru looked at the angry image of Queen Beryl through the floating crystal ball.  
  
"It wasn't my fault Queen Beryl. B-ko interfered and saved Sailor Moon."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Beryl roared with disbelief. "Why would that bad butch want to save," Then Queen Beryl realizes something and busts out laughing.  
  
"Oh yes! There is a God. B-ko wants Sailor Moon as her girlfriend. Ha ha ha! Poor Serena will wish that Godzilla killed her instead of spending the rest of her life as some butch's babe. Ha ha ha!"  
  
"That is so discusting!" Belvera said.  
  
"True,but hey,Rosie O'Donnell came out of the closet,so who cares" Beryl replied.  
  
B-ko did help Serena study and improve her school grades,and even helped her get out of the JSDF Junior Army School and back to public school. But that came at a price that poor Serena would have to pay.  
  
Everyday after school,Serena came over to B-ko's house,change into her sexy little silk dress and serve her loving girlfriend B-ko as her love slave.  
  
"Oh Serena,give me a footrub. Then after that,let's enjoy a hot bubblebath together."  
  
"WAH! I hate being a Shojo anime girlie hero. WAH! Why can't I be a regular Canadian schoolgirl."  
  
"Judas Priest,and I thought that C-ko was such a obnoxious winer."  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
( With mirthful humorous apologies to Sailor Moon fans. ) 


End file.
